User talk:Obsiddia
Welcome! *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. -Obsiddia *Sept 6-Dec 19 2011 Archive Re: Cozy Winter Cottage res_holidayhouseshingle can you edit your signature in "my preferences" that links to your talk page so that it's easier to reply back to you? something along the lines of Obsiddia (talk) --Twinkleblue (talk) 04:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: 12*12 expansion (new rules) thanks for your valuable edits..Mitul24588 10:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Build # Yeah usually when there's a new build number there's more content to be added. The last build number was 79025, and yes, the current one is 79082. You can see a few previous build #'s at http://michael-trix.co.cc/cv-settings/. When a new build is released usually I or someone else updates it, and the newest one will be at the top. When you click on it, there will be quick links to the gameSettings.xml and the en_US.xml, as well as the questSettings.xml and effectsConfig.xml. Hope this makes getting the images and such easier for you. Mousekat talk 00:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Said Names ---> Correct names: :*Electric Train Shop (correct) :*Elf House Blue ---> Blue Elf House :*Holiday Town Mansion ---> Holiday Mansion :*Gumdrop Factory ---> Gum Drop Factory (2 words) :*Candycane Fence ---> Candy Fence :*Santa's Sleigh ---> Santa Sleigh (Sounds funny but that's what it is) :Name the decoration images the same convention as housing and businesses. Thanks again. Mousekat talk 00:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ha turns out Santa Sleigh is the Santa's Sleigh. I'll go ahead and rename the images. Mousekat talk 01:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :A blue and white image? Yes, please upload the new one. Thanks. Mousekat talk 01:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :) I have to admit the new image looks better than the previous one. Mousekat talk 02:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that building would be located at Wave Estates. When you add the pics can you remove the tag at the top of the page as well? Mousekat talk 04:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Wait, I think it's already been added. :Hm, I seem to be able to find it without searching... Try refreshing the game and check again. It's worth mentioning, so if you can't find it regularly after the refresh then it might be good to put: Some players blah blah... Mousekat talk 04:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, I won't be able to answer them because I don't have a forum account. Mousekat talk 04:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ah I see... Yep there are very lonely forums on this wiki at Forum:Index. Mousekat talk 04:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mystery Game Sure! Skyward Sword...it's endless but it's a great game. Mousekat talk 15:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I renamed the page to Halloween Mystery Game. Halloween Mystery Crate Game redirects to it as well, so we won't have to change the links on other pages of the old name to the new name. Mousekat talk 22:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice page you got there :) Mousekat talk 22:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) New Stuff No problem. Thanks, i'm glad I was able to spruce up the page a bit :D As for Buble, you just mean the name in general? All the items with "Buble" are part of a promotion between CityVille and Michael Buble. Confusing name: I changed the former Holiday Manor-SW and SE images to a title that matches the house. You can upload the images for the Holiday Manor as Holiday Manor-SW and Holiday Manor-SE. Mousekat talk 04:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, it can be like that sometimes. Zynga's very confusing. Mousekat talk 04:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Dreidels...I think they were going to name the Spinning Top Game "Kids Playing With Dreidel" but ended up changing it. Mousekat talk 04:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Barely saw that they don't have links between them. Yes, there should be linking between them. Also: I think your photographer skills are in need for a picture of Mrs. Claus walking the city. I'd try to take it myself but I haven't been able to get on CityVille all day. Mousekat (talk) 23:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry for late reply...yeah I saw her in my game yesterday right before I got off. All pages that have the naming format "PAGE/Blah Blah", like Businesses/Full List, have the < PAGE thing by default. Not sure how to change it. The only way I can think of would to rename the page maybe to Businesses (Full List), and add what you had in mind manually. Nice image you uploaded of the batteries. That would go on the Energy page, so you can add it there :) Mousekat (talk) 02:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, I can see Mrs. Claus anymore. Maybe she'll come back when the Act 3 goals are released (not unlocked for me yet either). Mousekat (talk) 05:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol I uploaded the pics earlier today but never ended up adding the pages. Yep sale prices should be mentioned, so it's known that item was once on sale. Will add the pages momentarily. Mousekat (talk) 05:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for starting the page (a very huge payout) :) Mousekat (talk) 06:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Building stats are in the gameSettings.xml. I'm not sure why the redirects don't show up either. Mousekat (talk) 22:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Nice. 3 would mean that the item is 3 cash. If it's coin value usually it'll show as PRICE. Where did you find cost=5? Mousekat (talk) 23:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) <.featuredSaleData><.pkg id="132" statId="1" type="cash" amount="40" cost="5" giftItem="deco_winter11_candy_cane_tower"/> is only there because it is part of a free gift offer. Amount means you'll get the free gift if you purchase the package for 5 dollars (cost). So, it's free. In this case the cost won't be needed, but in the future the real cost, if cash, would be the number where <.cash>3<./cash> is. If it's coins, find the cost under <.cost>COST<./cost> Also, what's the current build number? I can't seem to find the turbo statue in the images right now. Thanks. Mousekat (talk) 01:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :New build number now:79930. Other way around, Amount = CV cash purchased and Cost = Actual dollars. I took a screenshot of the offer, in case you hadn't when you saw it. Thanks for adding the pages :) Mousekat (talk) 03:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. When adding the population, add a zero to each number. For example the Snowy Brownstone says 45/89 in the settings, but it's actually 450/890. --Add the collection it drops in the Collection field, in this case the Holiday Collection. To add the actual table like add . To find the rent, look in the '- randomModifiers>' section. You should find something that says cointable in it. Search that and you have the rent, along with the other possible rent combos. In the case of the Snowy Brownstone, I find snowybrownstonecointable so I search that and find the table of rent. The number by itself in the 85% section is the normal rent. You can make the rent table that you see on most housing pages with Template:CoinTable. To find rent period, look for in the info of the building. Multiply it by 24 and you have the rent period. Kinda confusing but i'll try to explain it better if you still have trouble. Mousekat (talk) 04:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Jingle Bell Rock! yeah it's not a pressing matter so i just left the red links, esp. since act 3 didn't release yet. Gonna do them quickly now. BTW going to create a "Holiday Sale (2011)" page and for future reference there's Category:Sale Items that can be added to those pages. --Twinkleblue (talk) 08:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean by sale page basics? Like what you created for Mystery Game? I would simply suggest a redirect to Category:Sales it automatically lists all the sales already. Sale tag shortcut? like . :for 'Holiday Castle' and 'Blue Holiday House' they do work when you type it in and enter into the search...they just don't come up as drop-down suggestions. Don't worry about it! lol --Twinkleblue (talk) 21:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Messy Lists and such Hm, will look into that later. Sleep is good... Your table was great! Nice job :) For the rent period, round the number you got to the nearest whole number, so 8.3 would become 8. It's in hours, so the rent period is 8 hours. Mousekat (talk) 04:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice job adding the content. Very shiny stuff. When you add the rent, for example the Metallic Mansion, you saw a 5% chance of getting 608 coins (alone) in the code, right? Usually when you see something like that it's double the rent profit. So, instead of a 5% of getting 304 and 608 coins, you'll have a 5% chance of getting 304 and 304 coins, together equaling 608. You get what i'm saying? Mousekat (talk) 02:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Was there any place where you found the name "New Years Eve Event"? This is what's in the settings: ' ' Notice how there's no 304 with the 608? In every percentage chance the normal rent has to be there somewhere, added to an additional bonus profit. so put 304 in the 2% field. To get 608, how much more do you need? 304. So, in the cointbale you'd put . Yes, NYE is known as New Year's Eve, but in the case of Zynga it could be that, or New Years Event. Guess we'll just wait and find out. Mousekat (talk) 03:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) In <.coin amount="5.1194"/>, 5.1194 is the efficiency of the business, just round it to the nearest hundredth. In the area with the cost, size, etc, you should also find 425. That's how many goods it needs. To find the payout, multiply efficiency times supply. In the High End Clothing Shop, 5.12 x 425 = 2176, so the payout is 2176 coins. : jumping into convo, i would multiply the (coin amount x goods) and then round up if it's not a whole number. And check it against the released info since sometimes it might be a coin or two off. --Twinkleblue (talk) 09:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Adding to a page will generate the unreleased content tag. Mousekat (talk) 04:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you add a zero to the end of the number, just like houses. According to a commentator here, the whole saga will be gone on xmas (not sure where they announced that). If that does happen to be true, I don't think anyone will be happy with Zynga. I've never had fun upgrading businesses, like the toy tower. Mousekat (talk) 04:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) So many bugs lately and a lot of players quitting. Still, many players and still one of the most played games on fb. Let's see how 2012 goes for them. Mousekat (talk) 05:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on 1,000 edits! :) Mousekat (talk) 05:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha XD I saw the "discount" on the item, looks a little nonsense. Mousekat (talk) 05:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :thought they would fix the gingerbread man & redwood tree with the "-1" coin mistake, guess not... --Twinkleblue (talk) 09:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) New Year items was looking at some of the new pages for unreleased content and you mistyped "2022-12" and copied & pasted that on all the pages lol That's okay when the new event page is set up, we can fix it later....so thinking of calling the page "New Year Event (2012)", agreed? if Mousekat reads this, comment on it too. --Twinkleblue (talk) 09:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :ok sounds good enough. btw does Habitat for Humanity Partnership sound like a decent name for that collaboration between zynga and them? Mousekat (talk) 17:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ok New Year Event (2012) it is, you mind going over the pages and linking them to it? yes to Mousekat's Habitat for Humanity Partnership. Twinkleblue (talk) 23:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :: lol i thought we agree on New Year Event (2012), putting the page together now so it's ok if it's red linked for the moment. Twinkleblue (talk) 00:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) mostly just copy&paste another page and fill in new info...but trouble with that is sometimes forget to change something from old page and it ends up looking weird/wrong. lol Twinkleblue (talk) 00:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: I think it would be like that, unless Zynga makes the 2% bonus the same as the common 85% bonus. Mousekat (talk) 00:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :the thing is it should be double for the 2% but in the settings for some buildings it leaves it the same value as 85%. may be a mistake on the developers part but i can only assume the 2% is what will actually result. not a big deal anyway since i don't think most people care about those percentages. Twinkleblue (talk) 00:58, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Changes Nice. I Never collected presents, was too lazy to. Though I do like the slot car shops. Maybe you can gift one to me, considering you have ten ("joke") :D Will have to see if there's any new table in the settings that is at least a little more accurate in terms of pop. requirement. I should've gotten a screenshot of her when i had the chance. Maybe someone might have one, but not like the pic matters much anyway. We have every other person walking the city, thanks to your photography expertise :) Mousekat (talk) 23:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for reminding me about the remaining car stuff. Lol I haven't even expanded to the giving tree yet, so i'm not sure if i'll be able to get back to you on that anytime soon. When you go into the Clerk's Office, you can't rename it? Mousekat (talk) 01:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. When you want to add an amount to materials you can put, for example which will show up as: :) Cars Hmm, actually didn't notice the UI images though they do look nice. I found the other car images in the npcs folder. Usually in the settings it'll have a little "directory" to tell you where the correct image is. For example, I found the image for Torque by looking for and following: '. Mostly just the bold part matters, but the rest will tell you what to look for in the settings. :) I can't seem to find the Celebrus or Economy Car in the en_US either. The guide in the forums did say more cars were coming soon, so... If you'd like to you can upload the UI images (excluding the celebrus & economy car). The name they are already in the assets is good, so go ahead leave the name like that. Think I might be the opposite of you. i hardly have sidewalks at all, but lots of road for lots of cars. Mousekat (talk) 02:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if there's enough. Doesn't really give you any info about their payout. Maybe all the cars have the same payout? Mousekat (talk) 02:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Very interesting info, cool. Now to just make a template or something of that sort for cars. Will make the first page (feel free to spruce it up), and you can have a go at the rest :) If the Holiday goals and saga end up leaving, then the rewards shouldn't be added to the permanent list. We'll have to wait for an announcement of their leaving before we do anything. Mousekat (talk) 03:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. Made the template for a car, will make a page to try it out. When you ask friends for the car materials, do you ask a friend directly, or ask through a wall post? Mousekat (talk) 03:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that :) ..Yeah the viral image and actual icon of the Police Radio are both different. The regular (walkie talkie) image is here and the viral (radio) image here. Mousekat (talk) 06:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol added the last message to you in the wrong section (section above). I really dislike it when Zynga ends up making the wall post items give one get one when I've already finished the building, like with the City Center. Mousekat (talk) 06:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hm, interesting. Will look into that later. Mousekat (talk) 19:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) No didn't see Mrs. Claus, only santa and the elf. NYE stuff will add later or when it gets released. Adding new timed goal that's out. TTYL :) Twinkleblue (talk) 08:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) oh are they selling it in the build menu? didn't check. otherwise it may be just a quest reward that is 'cash-valued' which means it will be deleted without warning if anyone tries to remove it. Twinkleblue (talk) 08:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : hid the buying for cash info, you can add it if or when they do sell it. Found the elusive Mrs. Claus :) -Twinkleblue (talk) 09:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) good job adding to New Year Event page, you didn't have any problems with the charts. Ski Resort: At first I was going to add it to Winter Event, but didn't since it doesn't get Winter bonuses and I saw you listed it under NYE, so i just went with it since it kinda goes with the Snowboard Course. But it doesn't get NYE bonus either...so will let it standalone or add to winter event anyway. Twinkleblue (talk) 00:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seems like you found out already before I answered :) Hm, more shiny items to be released! Mousekat (talk) 00:29, December 29, 2011 (UTC) hehe thanks :) Mousekat (talk) 17:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Crops seems you just typed in 'Chili Peppers Master' by mistake. removed the 's' and the link works fine. If you see things in brackets you can find the page by going to '''Template:''things within brackets'' --Twinkleblue (talk) 01:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) assets/hud/Action_Menu/ it depends on the crop, i don't know if this helps: if coins>goods, coins/goods > 1.0 if goods>coins, goods/coins > 1.0 Twinkleblue (talk) 08:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Balalaika: No level requirement. BTW if something requires Level 1, probably not necessary to include that. Bell Peppers: yea i figured that was the case, that they only ask you if you're sure and just plants it. doesn't matter that it's misnamed. I was thinking of taking the icon from farmville. LOL will upload it in a second, tell me what you think... --Twinkleblue (talk) 01:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :sure, ooo maybe you can use an eyedropper tool to get the actual color of the pepper and shift it to that :) :Pyramid: you can make a page listing all the pyramid items. ex) Camera :-Twinkleblue (talk) 04:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :awesome job with the Pyramids page :) I didn't realize there were that many pyramid items :--Twinkleblue (talk) 02:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ok i gave it a go at photoshopping the bell pepppers icon from the mastery sign. I think we've OCD enough with that darn thing LOL --Twinkleblue (talk) 22:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :apparently it bothered me enough to do it haha. Happy New Year to you too. --Twinkleblue (talk) 22:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for uploading the viral images, goal icons, and announcments :) Mousekat (talk) 01:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) As much of a fan of the movies I am, I can't recall it either. Will check on YouTube or somewhere else soon (maybe after I add the new content). Mousekat (talk) 05:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Happy New Year to you too :) Hope 2012 is a good one for ya. Mousekat (talk) 05:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) <--- heh First signature of 2012. Crops - fixes and chart coding i'll take a look at it later and get back to you on it. --Twinkleblue (talk) 23:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :ok looks like you got the coding mixed up... if you ever need to add it again, in the edit mode on the toolbar: click on + to open up the wiki shortcuts. that way you don't need to memorize it! :yea the crop chart is confusing, it doesn't sort properly for all the values. can't figure out how to fix it. like certain crops are out of place from the rest *Coins per Good: potatoes, tomatoes, strawberries *Goods per Coin: strawberries, tomatoes --Twinkleblue (talk) 02:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) some of them required goals to unlock them, but those goals were removed so i tooked those off the chart, which made it smaller. The gap had something to do with the over/below 1.0. But i removed the sortkey for the cash crops and they sort properly now. --Twinkleblue (talk) 07:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) no problem. adding the events weren't too bad, at least the chart is up-to-date for now :) Twinkleblue (talk) 08:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: French Items Hm, for me "Rue Sainte-Catherine" is named "Bordeaux Boulevard". Other than that, all the items are the same name I see. Strange, all 6 Colbert Castles have the same stats but differ only in cost. Might look into that later. ..Yeah sometimes names of items are in the en_US before they're in the gameSettings. There's been a community storage building called the Government Center in the en_US for a few days, but nothing about it in the gameSettings, yet. In the newest build #, 81747, there are now stats on the items. Mousekat (talk) 03:33, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Never been sure what <.coin yield> or <.xp yield> (in case you wondered about that one too) was. I see as well, the coin tables now using the friendly names. That might make it easier for us to find the name faster. Yep sometimes the 5% coin is worth less than the 8%. I switch those around (because it doesn't really make sense the other way.) Usually, even after multiplied by 24 that the rent is still less than 1, the rent is 5 minutes. So the rent for Moliere Manor would be 5 mins. Mousekat (talk) 15:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :i believe coin yield and xp yield is the bonus you get when you first complete the building. Yea the % and coin bonus sometimes doesn't make sense, but that's probably b/c the person creating it messed up. Can only assume that the way it is in the settings is what actually pays out in the game. Not a big deal with these charts, the most important part is the base rent/profit. :--Twinkleblue (talk) 23:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yep rent is more important than the charts. Yes, Residence_Apartments means that the house is an apartment and will go in any apartment neighborhoods. ' 1 4 10 48 10 ' This is the code for a material when you search for it by it's code name. ' is the maximum # of rewards the poster can get, ' is the maximum amount of rewards the helpers can get. ' is the reward the poster gets, ' is the reward people that click on the post get. Mousekat (talk) 02:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Nice job adding the viral pages. Fast too! Now to just add the Building Materials category to the pages :) Mousekat (talk) 03:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Garant Apartments where did you see the rent changed to 145? still shows 130 for me, maybe you confused it with Cotillard Cottage? --Twinkleblue (talk) 09:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: quest items it's ok. After posting so much stuff, i took a break. came back to make sure all the stuff is linked. You did a good job :) Twinkleblue (talk) 06:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: German, Boat Community, Gov Center... Thanks for uploading the photos. Really makes it easier and faster to add the pages. Yeah I don't see the friendly names for the items mentioned either, will have to wait. Pretty certain they'll change the name as well. They could change it to 'french tower', possibly. Mousekat (talk) 01:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S. When adding the coin percentages for community buildings with the chart, you can put the total. Example, instead of (x6) you can actually put :) Oh I see. Do you know about the questSettings.xml? It's the code with all info for goals, including the icon for the goal, rewward and even the icons for the individual tasks within the goal. It can be accessed by putting questSettings in the address bar, in place of en_US or gameSettings. Mousekat (talk) 02:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol I had trouble finding them at first too. Find them here: municipals → mun_material_icons. When your in that folder it should be the third folder, called governorcenter. Mousekat (talk) 02:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Still not sure why it was (and still is I think) mentioned 6 times, or why the price was different on all 6. Mousekat (talk) 22:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes they've made two "unnecessary" edits, but in any case they had already been undone. Just as long as the edits don't become harmful. Mousekat (talk) 23:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Usually I wait for three offenses before a ban, so one more I guess. Went ahead and gave you rollback rights to revert edits, faster and somewhat more convenient than undoing them. Mousekat (talk) 02:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) What you did earlier was "undo". When undoing an edit you can give a reason for why you're doing that. If you "revert" an edit there's no need to enter a reason. One click and that's it. Unlike undo, reverting will not show up in the recent activity or count as an edit. It can also be used if a user has vandalized a page many times consecutively. Press the rollback button and all those edits will be undone, whereas you'd have to go through every edit and fix it with regular undo. Rollbacks usually done with vandalism, so it can be fixed quickly and "quietly". You now have the rights, so you can stop vandalism easier. Mousekat (talk) 03:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hm, a comment about hacks, correct? It's been deleted. Thanks for notifying :) Mousekat (talk) 04:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes the numbers are based only on CV wiki. Sometimes the database "stalls" and it's even 3,000 edits until another lucky edit is given out. These last couple days I haven't been that active in terms of editing. I won't be able to edit as much as I did before. I'll still be checking in daily, so still feel free to leave anything on my talk page. Also, i've given you admin rights, so you can delete comments, block users, etc. when Twinkleblue or I aren't here. Congrats :) Mousekat (talk) 04:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) To rename an image, go on the image page. Click the arrow next to the edit button and the dropdown menu shows up. Then, just click rename. Do you know if the materials for the Red Envelope Shop are collectibles or materials? Some places I see material and others collectibles so i'm not sure. Mousekat (talk) 05:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Health Complex upgrades funny i was thinking about it a minute ago, decided not to since it will mess up to whole chart and be out of place. I guess could make a separate chart. Twinkleblue (talk) 21:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ok, i added it to the business upgrade page. sure, you can add the other larger sizes for those buildings. Twinkleblue (talk) 21:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) i believe a lot of pages use 'housing item' so that makes more sense. you can use whatever you like but just make sure it links to the Housing page. 'residence' would work and just added a redirect for 'house' so you can use that too. As for the oil rig, i don't know. Twinkleblue (talk) 18:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome and okay, I already removed 'Unreleased' Table from a page or two as your did for the other three! Initially after seeing the 'Unreleased Content' table on the red envelope page, and when I was creating the pages for its collecibles, I had to! If you need any help, just leave a message! Happy to Help! LikhithChitneni 06:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Red Envelope Store going to edit that page now. Letting you know so our edits don't overlap. --Twinkleblue (talk) 06:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) yes, i would consider that spam to external links and remove it. As for the Red Envelope Store: maybe you completed that upgrade level and that was the bonus? --Twinkleblue (talk) 20:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: SmartNPCs haven't checked it out in the game yet, but i think it's these in the gamesettings: snm_timeline_sam_past snm_holiday_baker snm_holiday_conductor snm_holiday_toymaker snm_holiday_scrooge search for these terms. Will look at it later, right now trying to work on an expansion chart. --Twinkleblue (talk) 02:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) yea, it's too late for holiday themed goals. Good job with the page. The Goal template actually does go up to 5 tasks. I'm surprised the forums are still down. Why do you think they would change Saint Francois Tower? b/c it has Saint in it? I don't think it's religious, I mean they didn't change St. Patrick's Day... but then again I didn't find it necessary to change those holiday houses either. Some ppl are just overly sensitive :/ Twinkleblue (talk) 07:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC)